The Three Legionaries
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: Three plumbers, Brainy, Garth, and Chuck, find themselves as Legionaries to save Princess Salu from an evil plot on her life.


Here's another Legion of Superheroes fan-fic featuring Chuck Taine.

Disclaimer: The Three Musketeers belongs to Walt Disney, and Legion of Superheroes belongs to Warner Brothers, and the characters from that and any other DC character I use belongs to DC Comics.

* * *

 **The Three Legionaries**

Prologue: All for One

Jimmy Olsen was reading a comic book adaptation of the Three Musketeers featuring Brainiac 5, Garth Ranzz, and Chuck Taine and featured songs from the Disney version with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy.

As stage managers and stage hands were rushing around and double checking everything, Jimmy was caught up in singing the opening song before he heard the stage manager call him up.

"Jimmy, I've asked you five times now!" The stage hand called out. "Get the narrator! We're live in sixty seconds!"

"Oh, right!" Jimmy said as he closed the book and headed to the narrator's dressing room. "Mr. Narrator! Mr. Narrator, it's time!"

Just then, the door was quickly opened, smashing Jimmy on the other side of it as he fell over. He then looked at his comic and sighed. It was now or never.

"Um, sir, I don't mean to press ya, but today's the day I decide which version of the story's told, right?" Jimmy asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the original's great, but it never hurts to spice something up."

The man took the comic Jimmy was holding and hit him over the head with it.

"Aw, come on, sir!" Jimmy called out. "You promised!"

Just then, Jimmy noticed the narrator going off in the wrong direction, his nose glued to the book.

"Hey sir, wait!" Jimmy called out. "Wait! The stage is-"

Too late. The narrator fell down a flight of stairs and was knocked senseless.

"This way." Jimmy groaned.

He then rushed to the set and went to the director.

"Hey sir, the narrator kind of knocked himself out." Jimmy said nervously.

"It's too late to cancel now." The director said. "Jimmy, you do it."

"Huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Just sit in the chair and tell the story." The director insisted as Jimmy was pulled up.

"Well, alright." Jimmy said as he was brought to the set, and looking for the book, he pulled out the comic and smiled a little at the convenience of it.

"Hey guys, today I'm telling you a different version of the Three Musketeers than normal. The Three Legionaries! Plus, this one has some songs in it. Now, the story began in the gutter as three orphan boys, Brainiac 5, Garth Ranzz, and Chuck Taine, were scrounging for food. However, one day, they ran afoul of a local group of bullies, the Enforcers. As the boys were helplessly pushed around and beaten, they wondered if anyone would come to their aid when just as things looked their bleakest, the Legionaries' predecessors, Leaguers arrived, Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen, and Hal Jordan! The group quickly disposed of the crooks as Clark looked down at Brainy and handed him a gift, his signature cape, which Brainy could barely keep on.

"'Don't worry, son.' Clark had told him. 'You'll grow into it.'

"From that day on, the three boys dreamed of being Legionaries just like their heroes, but by the time they were grown up, all they were was janitors, leaving their dream as far away as ever. For you see, before they can truly become Musketeers, they need to learn the real meaning of their creed. 'All for one, and one for all!' Fortunately there happens to be a song about this."

* * *

All for one, hey!

All for one and one for all!

Legionaries sing,

All for one and one for all!

If you dare to

Cross our path, prepare to fall.

'Cause we'll find you.

All for one and one for all

And all for one and all . . .

So, if you think you dare to

Kick some derriere,

You know that as an Legionnaire,

You'd be so welcomed.

If you believe you're manly,

Come and join our family.

Come and join the Legionaries!

As the Legion, superhumans and aliens from around the world, saluted the leader of the French division, Zod, Brainy, Garth, and Chuck watched from the window of the boiler room.

"Look at them, guys." Brainy said in awe. "That's gonna be us out there someday. I just know it."

"I can't wait." Garth smiled, dreaming of the adventures they'd have.

"Yeah." Chuck said as he thought of all the prestige. "Me either."

All for one, hey!

Everyone will heed the call!

Legionaries sing,

All for one and one for all!

All for one, hey!

All for one and one for all.

Legionaries sing,

All for one, hey!

All for one and one for all

And one for all and one for all

And all . . .!

"All for one, and one for all!" The Legion called out in unison.

* * *

Well, that's the start of a new fic.


End file.
